


Compatible

by longlostintentions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic!Reader, Or may turn into a collection, Other, This may remain just one drabble, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: Reader just needs to infodump. Just a little.





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry /this/ is what I came back with after such a long break...  
> I promise I have some stories brewing.  
> I just had to get this out.

     This far down underground the metal hallways were cold, you hated cold. Normally you would bring your favorite sweatshirt when you visited, but in your excitement you'd rushed from the warmth of the computer lab down to the basement. Well, technically his lab was below the basement and away from the foundation of the watchpoint building. Also, technically, his lab was more of a minefield. You loved it.

     You pulled back a panel and pressed the glowing keys on the keypad on autopilot. The code was only known to three people. You slipped in and shut the door tightly behind you, sealing out the cold. His lab was super heated, like your room. One time you asked Junkrat if the heat would affect any of the bombs, and he said bombs react to friction and movement, not heat. In fact that was part of what started your fascination.

     When you found him in the back, tinkering away, you almost broke the agreement; running in and babbling at him. But you didn't, because those rules kept you both sane. So instead you waited by the door, bubbling over with excitement until he blinked out of his trance and looked up at you as though just noticing you were there.

“Gettin' lonely up there, darl?” he asked as he went back to his device. You weren't sure if he was joking or not, he still hadn't quite gotten the hang of making it explicitly clear. So you just shook your head.

“I need to talk to someone about fireworks!” you urged. His eyes flickered back up to you after a click emitted from the device in his hands.

“Ya wanna tell _me_ about explosives?” he asked with a look that you were pretty sure meant he thought it was funny. You took another couple steps, hopping a little on your feet in excitement.

“I wanna tell you about fireworks!” you repeated. An arm unfurled and once you got close enough he tugged you down to sit on his lap.

“Tell me about it, darl.”

As you recited, his head rested on top of yours and his arms came around to continue his work in front of you.

 


End file.
